Time to change
by I have way too many problems
Summary: After feeling that Judy has replaced him with Jack, Nick is offered a drug that allows him to utilise all of his brain in order to try and prove himself. But with a limited supply of pills Nick must be careful to not become addicted as well as ensuring that the ZPD don't find out about what he is doing. (There will be blood, violence and swearing. You have been warned)
1. Rivalry

_Beep, beep, beep._

Could it really be morning already? Nick thought to himself it only felt like minutes ago since he shut his eyes and just like that a new day had already started. Maybe if he just ignored it he wouldn't have to get up. _Beep, beep, beep._ "You're not going to stop are you?" Nick muttered to himself, letting out a little sigh as he did. He got up from the drawer and turned off the alarm and walked over to the bathroom where he showered and freshened up. He changed into his uniform and left his apartment headed for work.

Nick walked up the street stopping to get breakfast on the way which consisted of a blueberry muffin and two coffees, one for him and one for Judy. The rest of the walk was normal with no interruptions and it wasn't long before Nick arrived at the precinct. He entered the building expecting Judy to be waiting for him in the usual spot but she wasn't there. He looked around the lobby but there was no sign of her, he sat down placing her coffee besides him and waited, eating his muffin in the meantime. Eventually Nick saw Judy coming towards him so he stood up to greet her. "Hey carrots, I got you your coff…" he stopped when he noticed that she was already holding a coffee. "Oh I see you've already got one" Nick said

"Yeah Jack Savage got me it for me" Judy replied with a smile.

"Judy?" Jack called from the other side of the room.

"Sorry gotta go Bogo wants to see me and Jack in his office, catch you round slick Nick" Judy said giving a small kiss on the cheek before running off to Jack. Nick sighed and walked over to the reception desk where Clawhauser was. "Here you go Ben" Nick said placing the coffee in front of him. "Thanks Nick" Clawhauser replied taking a sip from the cup, "doughnut?" he said lifting up a box and gesturing to Nick. "I'll pass"

"You ok Nick? You seem down." Clawhauser asked

"It's just" he stopped and sighed "it's just that Judy's with Savage and not me, what am I not good enough?" Nick said. "Well Savage is smart, charming but this is only for work, you and Judy are still a thing" Clawhauser replied. Nick was fuming it seemed that everybody liked this rabbit as if he was perfect; "I'm smart!" Nick exclaimed.

"You're street smart, Savage is a different kinda smart" Clawhauser said. Nick didn't know how to respond, he was smart and he knew it. He helped Judy to solve the night howler case and imprison Bellwether. Nick thoughts were interrupted by the bell, "time for roll call, good luck" Clawhauser said. Nick smiled a little and headed off to be assigned his duty.

When he got there he saw that Savage had already taken his place next to Judy, must have been a short talk with the chief he thought to himself. Nick found a seat at the back and sat down; it wasn't too long before Bogo entered the room. "Morning all, let's get down to business. Wilde, parking duty". The room filled with laughter Nick tried to ignore them standing up and walking to Bogo to collect his meter maid vest. How much he wanted to be witty or sarcastic to tip the odds in his favour but nothing came to mind he just lowered his head and left the room knowing that she was still in there with him which killed him.

Nick didn't hate parking duty as much as Judy did but it was a lot easier when he her to talk to. All he had now was his own thoughts. Why was he given parking duty? After the night howler case he and Judy were partners solving cases together but here he was writing ticket after ticket. What was so important about Judy and Jack working together? Did she prefer Jack to him? These were there thoughts that consistently plagued his mind for the rest of the day. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that it had started raining and it seemed like the whole of Zootropolis had gone inside leaving him alone on the streets. Nick walked back to the Precinct and when he arrived there were only a few officers there but not any signs of Judy. He hung up the meter maid vest and handed back the ticket machine to Clawhauser. "See you tomorrow Nick" Clawhauser said.

"See you" Nick replied and ventured back out into the rain. The rain fell hard but Nick found how the rain hit him oddly soothing so took his time walking back to his apartment even though he wished that this day would hurry up and end. When he arrived at his apartment he was soaked with all his fur sticking together and his uniform weighing a tonne, he entered closing the door behind him. Nick took off the uniform and threw it onto the sofa and slumped down into the drawer not even bothering to do anything else he just wanted the day to end. "Tomorrow is a new day" Nick said to himself and fell asleep.


	2. New opportunities

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait I've been busy this week and I haven't had much time to write. Anyway I'm really glad that you are all liking chapter one and I hope you like chapter 2 as well. Thank you all for reading I'll let you continue now :)**

There stood Judy, beautiful as always. She was wearing a white dress, what was the occasion? Nick didn't get long to think about it before Jack Savage walked into the room wearing a suit. God how much Nick hated that rabbit the thought of him made his blood boil. Jack approached Judy and they kissed and Judy followed by throwing her arms around him. Could this be? Was this their wedding day? Nick woke up in panic, sweat all over him and tears coming from his eyes. _It was just a dream._ Nick wiped the tears from his eyes. "Deep breaths, Nick, deep breaths. It was just a dream. It wasn't real." Nick said trying to calm himself down. He got up from the drawer put on a shirt, hoodie and some trousers and left his apartment.

The air was cold and bitter but it didn't bother Nick, he was too busy trying to forget the nightmare. He decided to go to Honey's diner as that always seemed to cheer him up. He would go there with Finnick for celebratory drinks after a successful hustle. The diner didn't take long to get to and it was always open. Eventually Nick arrived at the diner, it was empty as usual. "Hey Nick"  
"Hi Honey" Honey was a honey badger and one of Nick's oldest friends.  
"You alright? You seem down" she asked.  
"It's nothing, just a bad dream" Nick replied, "Can I have a coffee and a couple of pancakes?"  
"With blueberries?" Nick smiled a little and nodded.  
"I'll bring it over when it's ready pal"  
"Thanks" Nick took a seat in the booth furthest away from the door. He liked to sit next to window and watch the city go by; it gave him a chance to think. It wasn't long before Honey came over with a plate of pancakes in one hand and a coffee in the other. She placed them on the table and sat on the opposite side of the booth. No conversation was made as Nick ate the pancakes. Honey noticed how he looked depressed, bags under his eyes, fur damaged, she was worried for him. "They were lovely, thanks" He said placing the knife and fork onto a now empty plate.  
Honey smiled "I'm glad you liked them." She paused knowing that what she said next could be risky, "Nick, what was your dream about?" Nick didn't say anything he just picked up his coffee and drank it. "I'm sorry Nick I don't want to hur…"  
"It was about Judy" Nick said sternly still looking out of the window. Honey could see that Nick was uncomfortable talking about what happened and she didn't want to push him. Nick placed the cup back on the table; "thanks Honey, for everything" He stood up and pulled out his wallet. Honey stood up to intervene she put her paw out lowering the wallet. "Don't worry about it Nick"  
"You sure?" He asked, she hugged him and held him tight. Nick didn't mind the embrace in fact he quite liked it. "I'm always here if you need me, ok?"  
"Ok" Nick smiled and the two let go of each other and with that Nick left the diner.

Nick didn't want to head back to his apartment straight away so instead decided to go to the park. He found a bench by the fountain and sat down and tried to organise his thoughts. Nick didn't have long before his attention was taken by that of another predator that walked up to him. "Well if it isn't Nick Wilde, famous hustler" the grey wolf said, Nick looked at him for a second.  
"George?" Nick asked.  
"Yeah it's me, I heard you're a cop now, huh" George replied.  
"Yeah life got pretty crazy for me. What about you? You still dealing?" Nick and George use to hustle together that was before Nick met Finnick and came up with pawpsicle scam. "Funny you should say that because I've got something new if you're interested."  
"George I'm a cop, you can't be serious?" Nick asked  
"Look its fine, alright? This drug is totally legal, FDA approved and all that"  
"I don't know George, clean slate and all"  
"Come on man it helps you to think, how about I've give you one for free" Nick hesitated as George reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag containing a transparent pill. "Just take it and here's my card if you want more"  
"Who says I'm going to take it?" Nick replied harshly  
"I've got a pretty good feeling that you will" George said with a smile before walking off into the darkness leaving Nick alone. He shoved the pill and card into his pocket making sure they couldn't be seen before he headed off home.

It wasn't long before Nick made it back to his apartment, throwing his keys onto the table before sitting down on the sofa. He pulled the pill out of his pocket and stared at it. _Helps you to think. What did that mean?_ He thought to himself, maybe it could help him win back Judy. "I guess one couldn't hurt" Nick said to himself as he opened the bag taking out the pill and swallowed it. "Huh, no taste" he said as he waited for it to kick in and then it hit him. A sense of direction. He felt so in control. He had the undesirable urge to do things. Nick looked around at the mess that was his apartment and started to tidy up. It wasn't long before his place was the cleanest it has ever been. Now with the mess out of the way he could get stuff done. He remembered that he still had some reports that he needed to finish for Bogo and normally he would do them at work but he knew exactly what to write. He finished the reports in about half an hour and sent them to Bogo "there we go all done" he looked over at his clock and noticed it was 3:56am. _I need sleep._ He thought to himself but he still felt so, alive. He needed to feed this craving for knowledge. Nick ran over to his cupboard and managed to find some books, he didn't care what they were history, finance he took them all. Nick just need to read. He read for hours going through several books managing to retain all of the information, he knew everything there was to know. He was limitless. After reading as much as he could Nick laid on the sofa. _Don't worry Carrots I'm coming for you,_ he thought to himself as fell asleep.


	3. Withdrawal symptoms

**Author notes: I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter but I hope it was worth the wait! Thanks for all the support with this story and I hope that you're enjoying it :) (Warning this chapter contains swearing)**

 _Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"No not yet" Nick mumbled to himself lifting up a pillow and placing over his head. His head was killing him it felt like he had a massive hangover. The phone continued to ring until Judy's voice filled the apartment. "Nick!" He sat upright shocked to hear her and looked over to the phone that was on the table. "Where are you? You're half an hour late for work! Get here now; Bogo wants to talk to you" _Shit! Bogo is going to kill me!_ Nick thought to himself as he rushed out of the drawer, grabbed his uniform and changed into it before leaving his apartment.

Nick ran down the street not stopping for anyone or anything, he didn't care about anything at the moment he just needed to get to work. Nick arrived at the precinct and went straight to Bogo's office. He opened the door to see the buffalo sitting there looking unimpressed. "I'm sorry I'm late sir it's…"  
"Sit down Wilde" Bogo snapped. Nick closed the door and sat down in front of Bogo's desk. He was shaking, scared of what Bogo was going to say to him. "I got the reports you sent me"  
"The reports?" Nick had totally forgotten all about them. Bogo picked up a cup of coffee and drank it. The two animals sat in silence, Nick twitching all over. "You ok Wilde? You look a little stressed" Nick looked at Bogo  
"What? No, no I'm fine, really just haven't had my coffee yet that's all" he laughed a little to try to persuade the buffalo but his expression remained unchanged. "Well I read your reports and it pains me to say this, but they were some of the best I've ever seen"  
"Really?" Nick replied. _It must have been the drug,_ Nick thought to himself.  
"Yes. But why did you write and send me reports at nearly four in the morning? That's not like you." Nick tensed up desperately trying not to look suspicious. "I thought that I would just get them out of the way, that's all" Nick replied, Bogo leaned over the desk and lowered his glasses "I've got my eye on you Wilde, now get yourself home"  
"Wait what?" Nick replied  
"You heard me; go home, you're clearly not fit for work today with this twitching and all."  
"But…"  
"No buts Wilde. Come in tomorrow when you're feeling better." It took a while for Nick to process what Bogo said to him. "Yes sir" He stood up and headed to the door, Nick turned back around at Bogo "I knew you had a soft side" he said jokingly  
"get out of my office Wilde."

Nick walked out of the office into an empty lobby, "everyone must be out on duty" Nick said to himself as he left the precinct. On the way back home Nick couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. _What did this drug do to me?_ He thought to himself, still twitching slightly. He missed the feeling it gave him, the sense of control. Nick needed more. If one could impress Bogo then using more should be able to impress Judy. When Nick got to his apartment he took of his uniform and got changed. He put on the hoodie he had yesterday pulling out the card that George gave him and rang the number. _Ring, ring._ "Come on, come on pick up the phone" Nick said to himself. _Ring, ring._  
"Yo Nick nice to hear from you, how can I help"  
"Look. You got any more of those pills?" Nick asked  
"Of course I do. I told you they were good right? Come to my apartment and I'll hook you up with some" George hung up. Nick put the phone away and before heading off to George's apartment he took his Taser with him just in case things got nasty.

Nick remembered where George's apartment was, he lived uptown in the rich part of Zootropolis. George always got more money out of hustling than Nick did; he never cared about Nick he only looked out for himself. It took a while for him to get across the city but he eventually reached the building that George lived in. Nick walked up to the buzzer and pushed it. _Buzz, click._ The door opened and Nick proceeded to apartment number 226 where George lived. When he got there George was already standing at the door, "You alright George you look anxious" Nick said  
"Get in" George snapped grabbing Nick by the shoulder and pulling him into the apartment. He slammed the door and turned to Nick, "why are you so nervous?" Nick asked  
"because it's a drug deal"  
"you said it was FDA approv…"  
"Cut the crap Nick! You and I both know full well that this drug isn't legal. God knows what shit they use to make it, you still want some?" The grey wolf snarled Nick sat down and looked up at him "yeah I still want some"  
"$80 a pill"  
"A pill?"  
"No for a pound, what do you fucking think?"  
"I don't have that kinda money!"  
"Well you better fucking get it" George could see that Nick was desperate. He smiled a little holding a pill in his paw. "How much do you want it?" Nick didn't reply but George could tell that he did from his facial expressions "I've got an idea how about you do something for me and I'll give you one in return?" Nick ears pricked up when he heard this.  
"Fine, what do I need to do?" He asked whilst George stood up  
"I'm going to need you to collect my stuff from the dry cleaners and while you're at it get me some lunch my oven isn't working. I'm sure you've got enough to pay for that" George patted Nick on the cheek and handed him the receipt. "Oh and get back here before two o'clock" George said leaving Nick alone in the lounge. The fox sighed as he stood up and left the apartment.

He was so confused, George lashed out demanding payment and now Nick was going to be able to get the drug by simply doing some chores. Nick decided not to question it after all he was getting a pill out of it. Nick picked up George's suit and got him a bug burger and chips for his lunch. He headed back to the apartment and was shocked to find that main entrance to the building was unlocked; he didn't take much noticed of it and walked upstairs back to the apartment. Nick noticed that George's door was also open; he pushed the door watching it slowly opened "George? You there? I got you your suit and some food" Nick walked into the apartment slowly edging towards the sofa. "George?" His tone became more serious as he looked around the room and then he saw George. He was lying on the sofa, dead. "Shit! Fuck, shit" Nick dropped the suit and lunch; he ran over to the door and shut it. "Shit this is bad, this is real fucking bad" he walked back over to the body and look at it. He noticed what appeared to be two bullet wounds on the wolf's chest; Nick ran his paws through his fur trying to think of what to do. _Do I hide the body? No, no I'll contaminate the evidence. Why was he killed? What did they want?_ Nick stopped and looked at the corpse, "they were looking for the drugs!" in his moment of realisation Nick pulled out all of the drawers in the kitchen desperately searching for gloves. He found a pair and placed them over his paw, he searched all over the apartment looking for the pills. He turned the place upside down with every cupboard, drawer and shelf examined. "Shit! Why aren't there any safes or I don't know, something" Nick began to panic he sat on the floor with his back against the wall. There must have been something he missed; George must have had more somewhere. Nick looked over at the brown paper bag on the floor that contained the food he got for George "huh oven not worki… the oven!" His eyes widened as he ran over to the oven opening it up looking for anything, pulling at the panels. Then one fell down and there it was, a bag full of at least 200 to 300 pills. Nick's eyes lit up with excitement as he placed the bag into his pocket, then he heard a bang at the door and muffled voices coming from outside. "This is the police, open up!"  
"Shit!" Nick pulled off the gloves and hid them in the secret compartment the drugs where in and closed the oven door. _BANG!_ The door flew open "Freeze, put your hands in the … Nick?"  
"Judy?"


	4. Interrogation

**Author's note: Really sorry for the delay of this chapter but here it is finally. I'm now working with an editor so hopefully you see that the work is better. Thanks for all your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"What are you doing here?" Judy asked, her Taser still raised.

"I could ask you the same question," Nick replied.

"I got a call about a 417,"

"An animal with a gun?"

"Yeah. Know anything about it?" she asked.

Nick didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her the truth; she would arrest him and leave him for good.

"Nick, why are you here?" Judy walked further into the room, expecting a response from the fox.

Nick wanted to say something he really did. Oh, how much he wanted to say something, anything! But he couldn't think of anything; it felt like the longer he was off the drug the less his mind could function. Judy became increasingly worried, the place was rather isolated and Nick was here. It just didn't add up.

The rabbit eventually stared upon George's dead body on the sofa and began to shake.

"Nick, what happened?" she asked, starting to cry.

"Please, tell me this wasn't you."

"No, no it wasn't me…"

"Then who was it?!" Judy yelled.

"I- I don't know; I wasn't here then" Nick replied.

"Well why are you here?"

"George…"

"Is this- was this George?" She asked pointing to the corpse.

"Yeah. I came over to help as he told me he was hurt so I rushed over" he replied.

"Why does the place look like this?"

"I was looking for something to help him" Nick paused as the two looked around the apartment

"What were you looking for?" Judy asked.

"I- I don't know! Maybe for some painkillers or bandages, things that might've helped?"

"Ok, ok. Just don't touch anything, now its crime scene."

"Hopps what's happening? Report now!" Nick and Judy both looked down at the radio hanging from Judy's belt. "It's Bogo, I better get this" Judy placed her taser back in its holster and picked up the radio. "This is officer Hopps …"

"I know that! Tell me what happening with that 417." Bogo snapped.

"I don't how to explain it, I-"

"Just get straight to it, Hopps."

"Ok, we're now dealing with a murder and…" Judy paused and looked at Nick.

 _Crap, she's going to mention me,_ Nick thought to himself.

He started to shake his head and waving his paws trying to convince Judy not to mention his name to Bogo. "And _what,_ Hopps?" Bogo asked.

"And… Wilde is here." Nick's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

 _Bogo is going to kill me_. He saw Judy mouth the word 'sorry' to him.

"Wilde is there?" Bogo asked.

"Yes, sir." Judy replied. Nick proceeded to cover his eyes with his paws, hoping that in some miraculous way it would take him back to his apartment and out of this mess.

"Don't move. There is a team headed there right now. As for you, bring Wilde back to the station; he's a valuable source of information" Bogo said.

"I'm on it sir" the radio fell silent Nick slowly moved his paws away from his eyes to find Judy holding a pair of cuffs.

"No – no that's not fair I didn't do anything" Nick protested folding his arms. "I know Nick but I have to …"

"We're partners!" Nick shouted. The two fell silent as Judy walked towards Nick and presented the cuffs. Nick sighed as he submitted to Judy and placed his paws out; it wasn't long before his paws were locked in place.

"We _were_ partners, anyway." he said.

"I'm sorry, Nick, I…"

"It's ok; it isn't your fault." Judy threw her arms around Nick and held him tight as she began to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, you'll make me start…" Nick said as he stepped away from Judy putting his pay under her chin directing her gaze to meet his own.

"It's just that I didn't want to put the cuffs on…"

"I know, I know." he said. His soft voice helped Judy to calm down.

Nick couched down and wiped the tears from her eyes. Neither of them said anything as they stared into each other's eyes. Nick felt comforted, knowing that Judy still cared about him. Soon, the room lit up with red and blue lights.

"That must be the forensics team; we better get out," Judy said as they both got up and left the apartment.

Outside was the car that Nick and Judy use to patrol in before she was partnered up with Jack. "Can I at least sit in the front?" Nick asked looking down at Judy. She chuckled a little, smiling at him.

"Of course you can!"  
"Thank god," Nick replied and the two got into the car.

For most of the journey they were silent, Judy was thinking about how bad it felt to arrest Nick whilst he couldn't help but concentrate on what was going to happen. As they approached the precinct Nick became increasingly anxious and had to get something off of his chest.

"So, Carrots. What's next for me?"

"Questions. You get asked questions."

"Okay, that's not _too_ bad." he said to himself as they pulled up outside the station. Judy led Nick into the lobby where Bogo was waiting for them.

"Take Wilde to the interrogation room. I want answers". Nick noticed Bogo clench his fists, _he must be really pissed._ The two headed into the interrogation room.

"Huh, weird." Nick said.

"What is?" Judy asked.

"It's just that, I usually ask the questions. I guess this time I get to answer them"

"Well let's hope it's the last time you will," she replied, unlocking his cuffs and directing him to sit down. Nick was so relieved to finally get them off and stretched his arms out; he quickly made sure that the bag of drugs was still in his pocket.

"Your interviewer will be in shortly"

"Ok, thanks"

"Oh, and Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't forget; we're watching from there." she said pointing to the mirror on the side of the room.

"Don't worry, I won't." Nick replied, a smile was on his face.

With that, Judy left him alone closing the door behind her.

 _Should I take one?_

He looked over at the mirror knowing that Judy was on the other side so didn't want to risk anything. Then more questions came to his mind:

 _What if they find the drugs? Will I get arrested? Who's going to be asking the questions?_

Nick quickly became panicky and flustered, so he took a sip of water from the cup in front of him then tiredly slouched down to the table.

 _Click._ The door opened.

"Nicholas Wilde, I presume?"

Nick looked up to see a rabbit figure standing in the doorway. Jack Savage.

"You!" Nick said angrily, "What are you doing here?" he asked. Jack smiled at him and walked into the room leaving the door to close behind him. He sat directly opposite to Nick, "I'm here to ask a few questions."  
"Why _you_?" Nick asked sharply

"I was the only officer available" Jack replied. Nick slammed his paw in anger against the table.

"You're not an officer, so don't give me that shit!" he yelled.

His breathing began to get heavier. He pointed to the mirror, "I know Hopps and Bogo are watching; why aren't they asking the questions?" Jack paused as he looked over at the mirror before turning back around to face Nick.

"You seem very… agitated."

"Fuck off!" Nick stood up and shouted. Bogo's voice came on the intercom.

"Wilde! sit down" Nick let out a yell as he clenched his fists about to hit the table but dropped his arms by his side. _Remember Nick she is watching. Don't you dare upset her._

"So, as I was saying, you seem agitated. Do you have any reason as to why this might be?" Jack asked.

"Oh, _I don't know_. Maybe it's just that somebody I know was _murdered_." Nick replied sarcastically.

Jack then placed the file on the table and took a photo out of it.

"This is George Howell. He was found dead at his apartment in the early hours of this afternoon. You were also there when officer Hopps arrived, which begs the question; what were you doing there?"

Nick looked around before fixing his gaze on Jack "I was trying to help George, and-"

"So you already knew he was shot?" Jack questioned.

"No; I arrived at his apartment to find him injured." Nick answered honestly.

Jack pulled out a pen from his suit and began to write some notes onto a clipboard.

"Ok," Jack said to himself as he continued to write,

"So, besides helping out, was there another reason you were there? The forensics found some lunch that you had apparently bought along with you."

Nick froze; he didn't know what to do. Of course, he couldn't confess that he went for drugs.

 _What was I going to say?_

He started twitching. Every time he thought about the drug, the more he wanted it.

"Nick?" Jack asked in a concerned voice. Nick snapped back into reality and looked back at Jack.

"Good I thought we had lost you for a second" Jack said laughing a little, Nick looked at him in disgust.

"How could you laugh when there has just been a murder?" Jack put the pen and clipboard down and put his paws together.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, but…"

"The more disgusting thing is what _you_ have done." Jack replied.

"What have _I_ done?" Nick asked, confused.

"You seem to know Mr. Howell very well. But, you just turn up out of the blue and now he's dead. Doesn't that seem a _little_ strange to you?" Nick didn't know how to react, his mind quickly became foggy. It felt like every minute that went by he wanted more and more of the drug.

"Lost for words?" Jack asked, smirking a little.

"Are you saying that I murdered George? You've no proof!"

"Getting defensive are we?" Jack teased.

"This is just some made up bullshit!" Nick stood up and pushed everything off the table. He grabbed Jack's tie and pulled him in close to him.

"Listen here, Stripes. I didn't kill George; somebody else did. I was trying to help him!"

"Or maybe… it's a cover up."

Nick lifted Jack out of his seat, his teeth now exposed. He was enraged.

 _I will hurt you, rabbit_.

Suddenly the room got darker as the fox realised the two way mirror was now just a window.

There stood Judy, her eyes overflown with tears, as she watched what used to be her friend as he violently threaten another animal. She nodded her head slightly at Nick before leaving the room. Nick dropped Jack back in his chair and ran towards the door hoping to catch up with Judy but he found Bogo in the doorway instead.

"Wilde! Get out of my station! As for you Savage, my office; now!" Nick wanted to argue, to fight back. But, he knew it would only make things worse, with his current condition. So, he left the precinct with his head down. He didn't want to be seen.

 _What are these drugs doing to me?_ _When I take one, I feel unstoppable. But when I'm not, I become an unstable mess of a fox._

"I'm useless," Nick said to himself as he walked back to his apartment.

He held back the tears for as long as he could, but they started to flow when he arrived back home. He slumped down on the sofa. Then soon broke down crying. He soon recalled that he still had the bag of drugs which he had taken from George's place.

Nick wiped the tears away from his eyes and opened the bag taking out one of the pills. "Maybe _now_ I can do something right" he said as he swallowed the pill and waited for its effect to kick in.


	5. No hard feelings

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry its been a while but here's chapter 5 and I hope you like be sure to thank my editor for their amazing work on this chapter it wouldn't be the same without him. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please don't kill me :)**

"Three, two, one." Nick counted down as he waited for the drug to take effect. He suddenly felt much more relaxed and in control. He remained on the sofa staring at the ceiling still thinking about what happened at the interview.

 _Stupid rabbit_ , Nick thought to himself, _how could he just sit there coming up with all the shit he asked?_

Nick stood up, headed over to the kitchen and proceeded to pour himself a shot of whiskey. "Doesn't that seem a little strange to you, maybe it's a cover up?" Nick said in a mocking tone, impersonating the rabbit, before downing the shot. He slammed the glass onto the counter with so much power it broke instantly, with some shards ripping their way into his paw.

"Ah, shit," Nick yelled. Blood continued to escape from his paw. The counter was caked in the stuff and started dripping over the edge onto the floor. Nick managed to find a cloth and tried to mop it up but was just pushing it around. Eventually he got the place cleared up and started to pull the shards out of his paw, trying to lessen the pain anyway he could. The pain pierced so deeply, Nick started to whimper a little as he removed the last piece of glass. Nick doused the cloth in the whiskey and wrapped it around his paw.

Immediately, it started to feel like his paw was burning and he couldn't help but let out an involuntary scream falling to the ground as he did. _Look at you. Injured, drunk, drugged. You're a mess._ Nick thought to himself.

He pulled himself up after a few minutes down on the floor and walked back over to the sofa. He decided to try to numb his paw so he could forget about the pain. Soon, everything in his vision started to go blurry as Nick tried to stay awake but couldn't. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _Knock, knock, knock.  
_ Nick suddenly woke up. Still groggy and tired, he turned over to look at his clock to notice that it was 1:37 A.M.

Nick wanted to say something to complain but he just didn't have the strength to do so.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

They were even louder this time, forcing Nick to get up and answer the door; he staggered his way through the hallway. He fished for his keys in the bowl right beside the door. He groaned in pain, then recalling that he still had those flesh wounds on his paw. Nick soon managed to get the keys and unlocked the door. Before opening it he closed his eyes, and mumbled, "Please be Judy, please be Judy," as he opened the door.

His eyes opened to reveal, the animal he _least_ wanted to see.  
The animal was none other than Jack Savage. He was standing at his door, complete with rough fur, messed up suit, and bloodshot eyes.

"What do you want, Zebra?" Nick sighed.

Jack looked up at him smiling and swaying a little. "Y-you know what? Th-That was pretty funny act-actually" Jack said, a tiny laugh coming out from the hare. Nick closed his eyes and rubbed them.

"Oh my god, Nick! Wh-what did you do to your paw?" Nick's eyes shot open and he looked back down at the rabbit.

"Nothing! I'm fine, Jack."

"No, no you are not fine. Look at it, it's all red! Oh, just let me fix it, Nick."

"Wait, what?" Jack walked into the house and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where do you keep your meds?" Jack asked.

"More importantly, since when did I welcome you into my fucking house?! Isn't this trespassing?!" Nick said, angry at Jack.

"Ooh! Nick just said a bad word, you naughty fox" Jack said pointing at Nick. Nick shut the door certain that the rabbit wasn't leaving anytime soon,

"Jack! Why are you here?"

"Ok, look. I was at the, umm… the pub. But then they closed and I thought, _I know I'll come and see my best friend Nick, he likes me_ , so I left the pub and now I'm here at your house."

"Thrilling story, but we're not friends."

"What?" Jack, now confused, walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Look; I'm not stupid. I know you came here for something else. Anyway, since you're here do you want a drink?" Nick asked.

"I'd love one" Jack replied. Nick poured out two shots of whiskey and brought them over to the sofa. He sat down and gave one to Jack.

"Cheers," they tapped glasses before both downing the drinks.

"So, why'd you come, Jack?"

"You can read me like a book" Jack smiled looking directly into Nick's eyes. He put his glass down on the table and stretched his arm out so he could put his paw on Nick's chest.

"You're such a good detective, Mr. Wilde" he shuffled across the sofa so that he now sitting next to Nick. He rested his head on Nick's chest, "call me Stripes. I like it when you do that". Nick sat that for a while confused as to what was happening, he hated the rabbit _first he makes Judy hate you then he turns up invited to your house_. Nick made a move to stand up making Jack get off of him.

"Jack, that's just the alcohol talking. Just tell me, why are you here?"

"I came to apologise for last time."

"You, apologise? I don't fucking think so." Nick said, Jack looked down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with Nick.

"I'm sorry, Nick …"

"No, no, you're not. You just made me look stupid with that bullshit story you came up with."

"Please, just give me a chan-"

"Why should I?!" Nick growled, revealing his deadly set of teeth.

 _I'm still aggressive, even with the drugs_ , he thought to himself.

"I fucked up, alright!" Jack said as he began to weep uncontrollably. He rubbed the tears away with his paw, Nick then stepped back feeling somewhat guilty. He didn't know how to respond.

"I almost lost my job. That's why I decided to drink tonight because I'm so fucking stupid. I was an idiot and I thought the best thing to do was come here and apologise but looks like that was a fucking waste of my time. I'd better be going" Jack stood up, still swaying a little and headed to the door.

"Don't leave."

The hare stopped, his paws just touching the doorknobs.

 _Did I really just say that?_ Nick thought. Jack turned around to look at the fox.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" Jack said.

Nick sat back down and patted the seat next to him, gesturing Jack to join him. "Tell me what happened, okay?" Jack walked over and sat down next to Nick. "Bogo called me into office, and-" the rabbit began to choke up as the tears started flowing again; Nick reached over and grabbed a box of tissues and offered them to Jack. "Thanks" he took one out and wiped his eyes with them, "I'm… sorry."  
"It's ok, just take your time" Nick said.

 _What is wrong with me? Why am I doing this?_

"Bogo wasn't impressed with my little _charade_ ; well, that's what he called it anyway. He told me that I couldn't just make up loads of bullshit and if I do anything like it again that's it I'm done"

"oh"

"I'm so sorry Nick"

"Why'd you do it then?"

"I don't know, just wanted to impress Bogo, I guess…"

"What about Judy?" Nick asked

"Judy? What about her?" Jack asked back, not knowing what Nick meant.

"Did you try to impress her too?" Nick asked. Jack then hesitated a little.

"I'm not sure, I guess a little"

"I see." Nick said, trying his hardest not to show any kind of hint that he liked Judy.

"Um, why'd you ask?"

"Hmm… no reason, really."

"Well, ok. Thanks anyway Nick"

"For what?"

"Letting me apologise. I wouldn't have let me if I was you, look at me. I'm a mess, a drunken mess," Jack got up and headed to the door once again. "Well, I better be getting home now…"

Nick somehow felt bad for the rabbit. "I'm not letting you walk home by yourself, not in that condition." Nick said.

"Wait, what?" Jack asked.

"Just sleep here, for the night."

"Where would I sleep?"

"You can have the sofa, I'll take my bed."

Jack looked around , then said "Umm… I don't see any bed around here."

"Oh, yeah. I sleep in the drawer."

"Is that comfortable?"

"You get used to it, I guess."

"Oh. Why don't you just sleep with me on the sofa?" Jack asked.

"What?!"

"I mean, it's probably more comfortable than the drawer,"

Nick grabbed a blanket and some pillows and threw them to Jack. "I'm not sure," Nick said as he turned away from Jack, making sure to hide his paws as he took the bag of drugs out of his pocket, emptying them into a jar. Before putting the lid on he took a pill out and swallowed it, convinced the one he took earlier didn't work.

"Nick?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?" Nick replied.

"Are you gonna join me on the sofa?"

"I guess, otherwise you're probably not gonna shut up about it." Jack smiled a little hearing his words.

Nick stood next to Jack and looked at the sofa. "So, umm… how's this going to work exactly?" Nick asked. "It's clearly too small to go on opposite ends."

"What about I lie on top of you?"

"I don't think so," Nick said sharply.

"Come on, just try it!" Jack begged, Nick sighed and laid down on the sofa as the rabbit climbed on top of him resting his head on Nick's chest.

"Jack, I don't know how I feel about this, I'm not particularly comforta-"

"Oh, shush." Jack whispered as he placed a finger on Nick's muzzle covering his mouth, "Now just relax…"

Jack rested his back down on Nick's chest and started drawing a circle with his paw. Nick didn't want to admit it but the circles Jack was drawing seemed to provide some sort of pleasure, as he relaxed deeper with each circle. It felt good to actually sleep with someone; it was a nice change from being alone in the drawer. The circles were slowly lulling him to sleep, he tried to resist but couldn't and his eyelids eventually closed as he drifted off to sleep.

Jack slowly stopped drawing the circles as he, too, closed his eyes, leaving both mammals to peacefully fall asleep.


	6. A catch up over coffee

**Author's note: Hey sorry for the long wait also apologies for the weird formatting didn't have an editor for this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy it :)**

Nick woke up going to put his arm around Jack but didn't find him. He sat up fully his eyes scanning the room to see if he find the rabbit. "Jack? You there?" Nick asked getting to his feet, _where the hell is he?_ The fox walked over to the bathroom and flicked the light on. Nick sighed, no sign of the rabbit. "Well he probably went home no use of him sticking around this crummy place" Nick said trying to calm himself down, he went to wash his face and wake himself up a bit. When he looked back in the mirror he noticed Jack. He span around in a hurry but nothing. No one was there. "Jesus Nick how much did you drink?" He chuckled to himself nervously. Suddenly Nick was thrown forwards his face pounding into the toilet he tried to lift himself out but couldn't. Something was pushing him down. His paws scattered around trying to find anything to help. The fox needed anything at this point. His fingers ran over what seemed to feel like a candle he picked it up but it seemed so heavy it fell to floor. Nick arms fell to the sides of the toilet as he experienced himself going weak and his eyes shutting. He could no longer think clear as he slowly stopped breathing letting his he world fade to black.

Nick sat up straight clutching onto the blanket for dear life. Sweat matted his fur and his eyes seemed to be glassy. He never had a dream that felt so real. One thing that had stayed the same was that Jack was nowhere to be seen. Nick stood up and stared at the door to the bathroom and avoided it, he focus was shifted to a note left on top of his police uniform on the table. "Dear Nick, you were still asleep when I woke so I thought it'd be best to leave. Bogo wants to see you today at the office so here's your uniform hopefully see you around, from Stripes." Nick placed the note down and picked up his uniform "well guess this is happening then" he sighed as he took the uniform into the bathroom and proceeded to get ready for work.

 _Knock, knock, knock  
_ "Come in Wilde it's open", Nick slowly pushed the door open as he entered the office.  
"Hey chief, look I'm really sorr..."  
"Wilde please let me speak" to once Nick didn't say anything, no jokes, no witty combacks. He just nodded slightly. "Thank you, as you know you're a suspect of George Howell's Murder meaning you shouldn't technically be allowed to wear your uniform" Nick went to interrupt but was stopped as Bogo continued to talk. "However, even though I hate to admit this but you're a good cop and you still have some reports your need to finish. And just so we're straight the public don't know about the murder and if they do there'll be a shitstorm so do mention it ok?" Nick nodded "great well you can go and finish these reports for me" Bogo said handing the fox a pile of papers and leading him to the door.

The rest of the day was going by so slowly, it seemed that time itself has stopped. Nick hadn't even got through one of the sheets of paper, "hey Nick" Nick looked around trying to find where the voice came from and then he felt a warmth around his torso he looked down to find Judy. "I've missed you so much and and"

"hey it's ok" the fox said wrapping his arms around the bunny,

"it's just I was so worried about the murder case and all"

"aww Carrots you never need to worry about me..."

"What?! No of course I do Nick. I really li... you're my friend" Nick felt the bunny's grip tighten.  
"How about we go and get some coffee?"

"Yes please that'd be lovely" she looked up and smiled at him. Nick felt warm inside, something he hadn't felt in a while. "Well let's get going" Nick said grabbing his coat off the back of his chair.  
"But what about your reports?" Judy asked

"Ahh it'll be fine, no need to worry fluff I'll get it done"

"You sure? There's a lot there"

"Yeah I'm sure" Nick replied. The fox followed the bunny to her cubical where she grabbed her coat before the two walked out the precinct to find where they were going the have their little date.

"Cold huh?" Nick said as the two animals entered the cafe. "What'd you like Carrots?" He asked

"Oh just a hot chocolate please" she said taking a seat in a booth.

"Certainly my darling" Nick joked smiling. Judy laughed a little and went along with the act ushering the fox away to get the drinks. Shortly Nick was back placing the drinks on the table and took his seat opposite Judy. "Jack told me about what happened"

"I'm so sorry Judy I..."

"No it's ok."

"But.."

"No" the fox fell silent. He looked down taping his fingers against his mug. "Listen to me" Judy said gently placing a paw on his arm "I know it wasn't really you shouting. You were just confused and I get that I really do"

"You do?"

"Of course Nick"

"Wow umm thanks Judy" Nick smiled a little

"Oh he also told me that you two slept together"

"He what?!"

"Aww come on Nick don't get angry.."

"But that was private and and..."

"I think it's kinda cute" the fox paused. _Kinda cute?_ He was astonished. The one he loved so dearly though that the fact he slept with Jack was _cute_. "What how do you mean?" Nick asked

"Well from what he told me he was upset and down and you helped him and looked after him. Shows you're a caring fox, which is why I know you didn't you know what" Nick was about to correct her but quickly stopped and realised he was in a public cafe. "So you think me being best buds with Jack is cute?" He asked

"Well" she paused taking a sip from her cup "yes". Nick smiled an idea forming in his mind, _so if i get closer to Jack she'll find me even more attractive?_ "well that's good then"

"Oh yeah why's that?" Judy asked

"Because were very good friends" he replied

"Well that's good then" she said smiling. The two continued to talk lost in a world where it was just them their coffee and nothing else.

Eventually the two got out of this so called world and realised the time. "Oh shit it's 3pm!" Nick said

"When do you finish work?" Judy asked

"Five"

"So you've got two hours to finish all those reports?" The fox just nodded slightly "hate to say this but you're screwed"

"I believe the term you're looking for is fucked"

"Nick! Not in public we have to set an example"

"Sorry it's just I'm no.."

"What is it?" Judy asked

"I've gotta pop home quickly and grab something"

"Fine but you've got to be quick"

"I will, I will" the two ran to Nick's apartment, "ok you stay here I'll be right back" the fox headed straight for the kitchen where he grabbed the tin of drugs scooping out a handful and eating them straight away he had no time to wait. He then headed out of the apartment locking the door behind him. "What did you get?" Judy asked looking at him curiously "oh just my umm headphones you know motivation and stuff" he smiled nervously.

"That's great come on slick we gotta go" the pair ran all the way back to the precinct where Nick headed straight to his desk. His brain on fire, god knows how many of the pills he just ingested but he felt alive. More alive than ever as he powered through sheet after sheet managing to finish the entire pile in just under an hour.

"What is it Wilde?" Bogo asked looking up from his desk

"Done"

"What do you mean you're done?"

"I've done those reports you wanted" Nick said placing them on his desk. Bogo was speechless, "impressive work officer Wilde I wasn't expecting these to all be done in one day" Bogo stood up taking the pile to a drawer where he placed them. "I'll be sure to read them tomorrow; in the meantime you are dismissed"

"Thank you Sir" Nick said leaving the officer and back to his cubical where he got his things and left for home.

He staggered into his apartment, his head spinning he barely made it in before he fell to the ground. "Fuck how many did I have?" He said throwing up a little onto the floor next to him. His mind was so cluttered he could hardly think. His body twitching as the excess amount of drugs took effect. Nick tried to grab his phone and make a call for help. He scrolled through his contact and found Judy and pressed it. The phone began to ring but Nick was slipping in and out of consciousness until he passed out. The phone stopped ringing and a voice could be heard, "Nick?"


End file.
